Secure communication is a major concern for individuals and businesses. Electronic digital signatures are employed to provide secure communication by using cryptography enables a user to authenticate the identity of the originator, the originator's document and digital certificate. Digital certificates, however, are static, vulnerable and subject to fraud and theft. Recent advances using dynamic key cryptography allow improved security wherein the originator can restrict access to a digitally signed document by one or more entities by providing additional data to the system that manages the digitally signed documents. Nevertheless, existing secure systems have to overcome the vulnerability of digital certificates. With many existing systems, the lack of access control and privacy are still a concern since a third party can gain access to a secure message. As such new technology is necessary to provide improved security for communicating electronically.